


Daddy Issues

by mastermindl



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: Comedy, Daddy Issues, Drama, Fluff and Angst, JiKyu, M/M, Overprotective, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mastermindl/pseuds/mastermindl
Summary: Kim jungkyu is a extremely overprotective son. He lives taking care of his single dad who is a young soft and lovely guy while Park rude Jihoon has a poor relationship with his own.Both found their ways tangled when their parents decide to date. Junkyu's goal is to separate them while jihoon  just lives his life being the rudest boy of the street.
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino, Kim Junkyu/Park Jihoon
Kudos: 4





	Daddy Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You seem pretty young Mr kang” Jihoon quickly changed the topic “Did you knock up your girlfriend at 16 too?” Soda got out my mouth. I couldn’t help but laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I write this just for fun and since Im into treasure these days ...why not?
> 
> please keep in mind
> 
> 1) Lets ignore the fact the sons and fathers dont resemble each other neither share the last name ..hehe  
> 2) Maybe some kudos ...mmm that’s all.

“Have you ever heard about this thing called brush?”

“Run my hand doesn’t count?”

“What a lucky bastard!”

“Come on. We are going to be late for detention”

My mornings were like this. I wake up at 7:30, probably decide what shirt was the one clean to use for the day and dig in into dad's experiment breakfast. Dad was like me best friend and he usually found it hilarious the way I turn things out. He was not the strict/narrow- minded/ perfectionist dad. Once I told him school had this gathering thing of 1 hour that consisted of them talking about shit while we were standing in line he agreed on me arriving late to school. He knew I would get into detention and miss 15 minutes of class but since I was on my last year he didn't care.

Have you ever heard about kids with soft parents end up being problematic and failing all curses? Well that was not my case. I was only 4 months of finish school, and I was accepted in 3 universities.

Dad was the happiest. I was the perfect kid. I was never stressed by him.

My life was really simple and not chaotic .

"So, tell me about your dad’s date"

"Ugh... I don't know I couldn't see the dude"

"I was expecting a whole story"

Hyunsuk looked at me bored. I was already into my overprotective mood. You see. My dad is that parent that is always being judged and ignored by the other parents whenever the school did reunions or gatherings.

That time I was expelled by getting into a fight?

_“The kid is just like that because of the fag of his father”_

_“kids shouldn't be adopted by gays couples”_

_“that's why you shouldn't raise a kid when you are not emotional stable”_

School was rotten and I wasn’t adopted

The only friend dad had from school was Hyunsuk's mom. Same age, both singles parents and just like me, Hyunsuk wasn't a planned kid. Our parents were hormonal teenagers. That's why we are so close. We are the oops kids.

The difference between Hyunsuk and me was the fact my father is gay and never a discreet one. To start with, he is a fashion designer and walks around the world dressing unique styles as if he was an idol. Nor too masculine nor effeminate still he was the talk of the high society tight prejudices. That’s why I had the job to take care of him. He is the softest man on earth. Any idiot could take advantage.

Stupid dad.

“Then let's once again lock up our parents in your basement. I will buy her a sexy dress to change his chip or something”

We laughed because the first time we did that we were 10, and they end up being best friends. Hyunsuk's mom end up with a model contract thanks to my dad's good vision and signed her up on his company.

Poor women having to waste her live to have a Hyunsuk

Once were free from detention, Hyunsuk's mother agreed on driving him late as well, we were lucky our parents were so chill about this.

Shout out the expired condom and Hyunsuk's mom terrible memory at taking birth control pills.

In class, we stayed closer the two of us. We didn't meddle with those kids. To mebeing wealthy was a burden sometimes. Studying into this private school meant I got to be with sons and daughters of politicians, CEOs. Most came from families whose ideology was to take care of the family's prestige and well even thought our parents were those kinds of kids. They were the black sheep. I guess they were the examples of kids being sick of pretentious families. In conclusion. We didn't meddle with them and neither they with us.

“Guys, Chan is having a party tomorrow. His parents are out. His house is available. Isn't it awesome?”

“Yeah” Hyunsuk reacted bumping fists with Felix

“Don't forget to bring drinks. His parents Blocked his credits cards so we need those”

“That's cool! We'll be there" I looked at Hyunsuk smiling because he was really something.

“Are you sure acting is not what you want to study?”

There was a time I asked him why do we had to be friendly with those idiots, but he had the most logic answer.

“Who knows someday we might need their help. It's all about connections. Keep close those who will benefit you in the future”

“You are an idiot”

Still got a point

Our last few months were quite relaxed. There was nothing to do at school so we decided to run away. I needed all the time in the world to focus on my mission. Broke dad's new relationship. According to him he didn't have one but who was he kidding? I was the smartest in the house. I've doing the accounts, verifying the taxes return at home. I was practically the only adult. If home were a company, I would be the majority shareholder.

“Hey buddy” Dad came out the kitchen once I got into home. He was once again walking in pajamas while wearing a mask sheet.

_Weird_

“Dad. Where are you going?!” He blinked perplex, looked down at his own clothes before looking at me.

“To my studio? Her, inside the house?”

“No” I said dropping my school bag to the floor "You're up onto something. You are dolling yourself up! Tell me the true”

“Doll up? Buddy I haven't washed my hair in3 days”

“Weird” I mumbled before storming to my room.

Once I throw myself to my bed I wrote a message to a Hyunsuk. We needed that dress. Maybe dad turns out to be bisexual. I was on my way of telling him dad loved color black when he knocked the door.

“You can't come in” I yelled but he made his way smiling as if I wasn't having a tantrum.

“So. You run away from school. Barges into my house and put on teenager scene?” He raises one of his bleached browns. I grumbled looking at him both arms crossed while his hand were brushing my messy hair.

“I'm the smartest of all of them why should I keep going to class?”

“Mmm” he thought about it “you are right. Then what's going on with you? I'm not dense. The last weeks my car keys magically disappeared five times. Then I don't know how I ended in China, Thailand, Mexico in last than 2 weeks. I didn't know I was on an international tou”" maybe I wasn’t the brightest apple of the nest. But I couldn't come up with nothing but those excuses when a weird number appeared on his cellphone.

“Why don't you get to the point dad?”

“Do you want me to?”

“No” I showed him my back

“It's been only 2 months Junkyu” I turned myself again adjusting my body better to the mattress.

“Two months? Then it's nothing serious” I exclaimed relieved “then. It's ok. I got nothing to worry about” I said hugging him. I wasn't selfish. It's just, we had been at the same page before. His pasts relationship didn't work because they couldn't stand the fact that he had a son.

Dad looked at me as I had smacked at his face. It was the first time I made him sad.

“Are you that relieved?” I looked at thin. I wanted to said YES. I bite my tongue and breathe in slowly to calm my angry self-down.

“Just come clean already”

“We've been friends for probably 1 year”

“Oh great”

“He is a good guy” I rolled my eyes nodding. Guess I lose this battle. All I can do is getting to know this dude to analyze his weak points “He is coming tonight”

“ugh” I change my mind. I didn't want to know him nor befriend him. I know how this goes. Everyone, literally, only approaches him because he can guarantee you a pass into the fashion industry or guarantee you a position in my family businesses. Dad was so well known and well connected. He was a golden card for opportunists

“Date whoever you want but don't expect me to look at it. You are the worst at trusting people”

“Junkyu”

“Don't dad. I won't change my mind. Besides, he was already here yesterday! I noticed”

I was not going to tell him I was sneaking out the house to a party. Both of us exchanged looks trying to win this silence discussion because I knew when dad was pissed off he was the type to ground you while smiling. He smacked my ass before storming out of the room. Not before telling me to wash up for dinner at 8.

_"Shouldn't you be getting ready?"_

_"I don't even brush my hair for you and you expect me to clean for some random gay" he laughed. I was his clown lately._

_"Oh come on. Mom says he is nice" I almost chocked on my saliva_

_"What?" I gasped dramatically "you little piece of shit. You know him!"_

_"No. Mom told me today. I swear that woman is crazy. She sometimes gossips to me some random shit as if I'm interest. Why would I care about her friend’s marital issues”?_

_"Sure dude, whatever"_

_"Anygays, he is a photographer. He is my mom's. Have you saw the work done by vogue? Well that's his job"_

_"Shut up, Hyunsuk"_

_"Shut up"_

_"You shut up"_

“You better be ready or you will see Kim Junkyu. Come down and help me open the door” I walked down the stairs stomping my slippers hard. Dad scanned my outfit with his eyes and sighed. That guy deserved an old black shirt with holes on the collar and a pair of shorts “just open the door”

I stood in front of the video intercom and waited 5 minutes or more but the guy was already inside walking through the entrance where dad's cars were parked.

_Stupid security man._

“Hey! You must be Junkyu” a vein of my head almost burst when he sent me a confident smile. I stood there expressionless.

“Yo” I grumbled ignoring him

Didn't know what went into dad's head for leaving me in the dining room face to face with the stranger. Awkward. Then he came and the two of them talked about work while I played on my phone. I was so into twitter to care about until dad named someone.

"I was expecting Jihoon to come. I really wanted to meet him"

"Oh. He is coming " the bell rang. I looked at dad. He was nervous. The guy named Mino got up to open the door as if it were his house

_"You're late"_

_"I'm not late. You just got here early"_

_"Jihoon" I heard Mino hiss_

_"What? I’m here already" the voice said "got stuff to do"_

Seconds passed before Mino showed up with a guy. He had brown hair. It stood out so much thanks to his pale skin. He had crafty eyes, the kind of eyes only the pretentious idiots in my class had. And he was showing attitude.

_I hate him_

“Okay. I'm here for dinner” he said "shall we start?” He sat next to his father completely ignoring mine.

“Sorry, Seung Yoon. The kid is ....”

“Don't worry. Junkyu here is not a sunshine either” they laughed until Jihoon exclaimed gross. We eat the whole dinner, both of us in silence. Neither of us exchanged gazes and were pretty much on our own cellphones. He was clearly against this whole fiasco.

We were having dessert when Jihoon took his jacket announcing he was leaving. Maybe luck was on my side. He was being the jerk son meanwhile I got to be the good kid. The ship was sinking not thanks to me. I smirked when Mino stood up from the table to reach his son.

_"You are not going anywhere"_

_"You said I have to came for dinner so here I am. Now I'm off. I have a party"_

_"Jihoon. You are staying"_

_"Look. I don't want to meet your flings anytime you feel like getting into something serious. He even has a son and you suck at raising a child dude. Be coherent. Isn’t he the CEO of this model company? ohh I got it! well you always surprise me"_

I was enjoying their whole Mexican telenovela scene while having my ice cream until I saw my dad's face. That sad face was the same he had whenever people looked at him. Judging at him for being gay and raising me. I felt my blood boiling. Punching my fists on the table I stormed out to the living and held that guy by the collar of his shirt.

“Do not talk about my dad like that. Retract”

“Make me” Jihoon guy held the collar of my shirt

“Retract before I broke your nose” dad managed to set Jihoon free from my hands “As if you could” Jihoon scoffed palming my cheek before leave. My pride was hurt.

“Good taste of yours Seung Yoon” I told to my father before going out to the streets.

I was so pissed that I end up walking until arriving to a taxi stop. Me living on a villa and not having license was shit. I ended up in an Internet cafe waiting for my friend to appear. It wasn't a good idea to call Hyunsuk. Dad would probably call her mom and they will know my whereabouts.

“Ok. If you destroy that we will be banned from here” I turned my head. He was right. The owner was already sending me glances.

“Fine” I mumbled turning my face to let Mashiho kiss me “want to play on my team?”

“Sure” he said sitting next to me. I had met Mashiho in a party at Chan's last year. He was kind of the lord of events. The dude had friends everywhere. Mashiho was on his last year and he was really popular on school. Hyunsuk and I were talking with our best friends Felix and Changbin, somehow we got drunk. I ended up hooking up with Mashiho. We were pretty wasted. Later, it became a thing to meet sometimes to release stress even thought I was a minor.

“You are turning me off” Mashiho sighed breaking the kiss “Are you going to tell me what's going on?”

“Nothing new” I mumbled getting Mashiho out of my lap. I walked to his kitchen trying to find something to drink but he said he got rid of alcohol since he was on exams.

“Still being the overprotective freak?”

“Should I supposed to be offended?”

“I was complimenting you” he laughed and my mood went suave all night. It was fun having Mashiho. Besides Hyunsuk he was a close friend.

“Don't you have nothing to smoke?”

“What am I? Your dealer?” I looked at him expressionless.

“I guess you don't smoke on exams neither”

“You are wrong” he laughed standing up “It helps my mind”

The next morning, I told Hyunsuk everything at school. He didn't expect me to come up with a story like that. I've never had fights with dad. My simple life was having worst turbulences than an airplane fly. I wasn't expecting a visit later though. The idiot was parked outside of home with sunglasses on, as if we were in summer. He looked at me from head to toe with a bored expression. I really wanted to punch him in the head.

“A high school student?” he said walking from his car towards me “Oh that school is pretty expensive” he mumbled nodding to himself “mm your dad it's quite a catch” he smiled at me, cheekbones high “I approved” he said making me angry. He was so fake. I knew that smile. My best friend knew how to wear it easily. I tried to once again hold him by the collar by I was stopping by the palm of his hand against my forehead. I didn’t have energy.

“where is your dad?” he chuckled when of I walked away annoyed

“Do you think I'm a GPS?” the idiot looked at me disinterestedly and sat on the hood of his car, crossing his arms. I took a glance at his arms and I backed off because if any fight the one ending losing would be me. He looked at me carefully for a few seconds and then looked at his phone.

“I guess I'm waiting then” I turned around to head home when my cellphone rang. It was Hyunsuk. I totally forgot about today's party. Dad would probably object since we weren't on good terms.

_"Guess who got a graduation gift car?_ ” Great, Hyunsuk was getting a car and I got nothing but a fucking half-brother with bully behavior. I side eyed him while talked on the phone. Couldn’t recognize the brand of his car, to be honest, it looked cheap and old.

“So, when is your dad coming?”

“Don’t know” I said once the call end

“Let’s get inside. I’m thirsty”

“You are not coming in”

“Hey” Dad looked at us surprised. Jihoon stood up to bow at him. _So, he knows manners._ Once we all were inside home, dad invited him for some tea time to talk privately. I looked at him. He was wearing jeans, a white t-shirt and black shoes. His clothes were pretty economic and his car was kind of the ones you buy second handed. I googled Mino’s name. A photographer whose career rose recently a couple of years ago.

_Touché_

He was behind Dad’s money

“Would you mind?” I showed him my middle finger. He seriously knew how to get comfortable in my own home. I went to my bedroom. Had a date play on my computer. Dad came minutes later with the guy behind him with news of him staying up until dinner. His dad was probably coming as well.

“How exhausting” he mumbled throwing himself on my bed. I looked at him annoyed. The guy was so shameless. I ignored him from my desk “Your age”

I sent him a glare “Don’t order me” he kicked the back of my gamer chair seconds later“19”

“Go and bring me something to eat. I will take a nap so just leave it there and don’t make noise”

“Look Jihun, what don't you go to the living room or somewhere else?”

“Shhhh”

“Whatever” I mumbled walking towards the kitchen

_FUCK_

I laid on one of the sofas trying to take a nap since I couldn't go to my room and even though we had enough rooms and space I couldn't go to dad's because I was mad or at least awkward.

“Kyu” dad took a seat next to me. Although he was the awkward type just like me he always came to me first. I guess it's because he is a father. I highly doubt he is like this with anyone.

_Get that stupid Mino_

_"_ Why are you here like a scolded puppy?” I wasn't planning to open my eyes but his voice was horse. I suddenly got angry.

“Did you cry to sleep?” I said looking at nothing “That guy” I hissed

“It's a misunderstanding. He came to fix things” he smiled at me brightly. I could have gone blind “Jihoon was just angry and he lied about his dad”

“Sure. You can tell me everything you want. I can see you are soo into that guy so there is nothing for me to do. I will go to University and you can do whatever you want but don't expect me to be here once he gets tired of you. His son even knows that”

“Where is my water? Oh… did I interrupted something?”

“YES! You and your dad interrupted my life”

“That’s it?” Jihoon took a seat comfy next to me “That guy mess people life all the time but you get used to” he smiled “somehow” Dad laughed and walked to the kitchen “but do you know what you had to do?”

“what?”

"Give me water”

I sneaked out by my window later around 11. The only positive thing about his visit was Dad being in good mood. Some friends of him came distracting him and I was gone.

"So how's my favorite family doing"

"You seriously are enjoying this right?"

"Life is about enjoying cutie"

Hours later I was halfway of being wasted. I didn't know how our class got mixed along with university students. I was not sure about Mashiho since he was busy studying for his final exams. Still I looked around the house. I saw some of his friends. Hyunsuk was gone missing so I stayed with Mashiho's friends.

"Aren't you supposed to be studying hyung?"

Yoshinori was Mashiho's best friend.

"Nope. Already did my finals" he smiled softly at me. I knew he had a thing on me, sexually not romantically yet he never did nothing. Guess he was shy “wanna some?”

why was everyone interest in minors?

At 3 a pretty much wasted Hyunsuk walked next to me. I pulled him by the arm and throw him towards Keita. The best way of taking care of him was to give him to the other wasted one of the group and keep an eye on them.

“Kyu Kyu your eyes are red” Hyunsuk touched my face. He was the clingy type of wasted guy

“Look who is here”

“I hate that guy” Keita was already sober. Don't know how “He thinks so full of himself”

“Please that's because he rejected you”

“He is annoyed though”

I looked at them. I do liked gossip around. Not gonna lie besides I was going to the same university next year.

“Who are you talking about”

“That way” Yoshinori pointed with his chin towards the door “That's Park Jihoon. An Asshole”

“He is studying medicine but doesn't have good personality”

Instantly his eyes crossed mine. I cursed inside. Hyunsuk once again came to me trying to steal the small joint I had on my hand.

“What are you so annoying?” I mumbled holding him by the neck. I took him to the kitchen to give him coffee since when came on his car.

“So, are you trying to make him puke or something?”

Ok. Maybe giving him doritos wasn't a good idea

“Yup. You should come closer maybe I got lucky”

“You should probably lay him. He is totally dead” he was right. I was busy trying to make my friend stand up that I didn't notice someone behind me. I felt arms wrapped around my waist. I froze automatically at the touch. I immediately looked at where Jihoon was seated I minutes ago but I widened my eyes when he looked at me scoffing.

“I’m not into kids” he was busy drinking his beer laughing.

“Dude. Fuck off!” I pushed the drunk guy from me with my shoulder but he pushed himself against me more. I was feeling his cock already. I was about to thrown my friend to the floor when Jihoon punched him and release me.

“Finally” I breathed glaring at the older “why did you take so much time?”

“It’s not my job” he kicked the guy on the floor before taking my friend by the back collar “Come on”

I was pretty high and only saw red. Jihoon looked at me annoyed because Hyunsuk was squirming. We walked to one of Chan's rooms.

“Thanks” I looked at him once Hyunsuk was finally resting on the mattress “That was weird” I took a seat next to Hyunsuk. I smoke too much and I was still high to have a proper discussion with him.

“You own me one” I saw him snooping inside the walking closet until he was gone. After a few seconds I was lost in trance. I didn't notice him coming once again and shove roughly one of Hyunsuk legs to take a seat on the mattress.

“Hey you are hurting him” I pull my friend against me. Jihoon was being held roughly by the cheeks squirming “want him to puke yes or no?” He got a point. I shoved my friend to him and watched him to take a pill. The older handled things quickly. He forced Hyunsuk to drink Gatorade, made him spin 5 times and in just a few minutes my friend was cleaning his stomach. I soothe him giving softly strokes on his back silently praying he won’t remember I let a stranger manhandled him as if he was thing.

“Hey! Ouchh” I slapped Jihoon’s hands from my face “What the heck” I exclaimed still with fingers around my eyes.

“Can believe it” he laughed surprised “Junkie” he breathed in, his eyes shined as if he had won the lottery. I looked at him and didn’t like it.

“Get away” I shoved him “I don’t know what are you talking about” I kicked the bed waking my friend. Dad was lately waking up pretty early to work. I didn’t want to get caught “Dude, pull yourself together. Let’s go home”

Jihoon end up driving Hyunsuk’s car. Once we send him off he drove me home. Things were pretty quiet. I was still high and Jihoon was enjoying a set list.

“You better take care of Hyung’s car” I pointed a finger to him before walking to the door. Fucking keys that didn’t fit in retained me when all I wanted was to disappear from the guy.

“You need this” Jihoon was behind me smiling with my house’s key dangling from his finger. I tried to take hem but he didn’t let me “dude! Stop playing!”

“You know. Lately I’ve been running out of cash” I scoffed hard “since you have too much I would be happy to use your credit card sometimes”

“Don’t fuck with me. I will not give in to your blackmai.” I hissed holding him by the collar. I felt powerless standing there watching his ugly face and his stupid victorious smile but I didn’t last long because I was pushed roughly against the wall. He was a bully.

"You know your family image will be on risk If suddenly news of you doing drugs spreads around, aren’t you?" he squeezed my cheeks tightly

“Why would you like money from me?! You father is rich!”

“Just some expenses” He released me to extend his arm “hurry up”

“Fucking delinquent” I grinded my teeth and threw away my credit card to the floor. The idiot left minutes ago, after ringing the bell.

Few days ago I was in wonderland making plans to destroy dad's relationship and now I was getting rid of the perfume of the son of the man my dad is dating. Fucking idiot. I didn’t know if the scent lingered on my clothes or it was my mind stressed by the fact I was being blackmailed. All I had to do was wait for them to break up to keep living in peace.

“Man I don't remember anything”

“I really want to kill you” Hyunsuk laughed

“Come on! Look at the bright side”

“which is?”

“At least I’m not grounded” I punched that keyboard on my desk. I was fuming just by listening his stupid and chill voice. I told him everything, from the part where he got drunk until I was bribed. Suddenly a notification popped up. It was a message from the bank. They charged me two grands.

“Dad is going to fucking kill me!”

“Junkyu, Dinner is ready!” I stormed out to the first floor. Guests were already on the living room. Once I saw him I dragged him to the garden.

“Give me my card” I hissed. Minutes later I had my credit card. That was easy, I thought.

As soon as I put a foot on the living I saw Mino and Jihoon seated. Jihoon was on his phone to pay attention at whatever his dad was talking. They really had the worst relationship. They were a mess and dad was bringing those issues with us. Was he bored?

“So how's school?!" Mino asked but since dad knew I was going to probably be rude

“It's fine” dad replied “Junkyu is the top student of the whole class”

“Amazing” Jihoon's dad exclaimed looking at me “So what did you choose k university? I know you were accepted into K-Arts as well” I laughed to myself. That's was a good question.

“Cuz K university is closer. Someone has to take care of this guy here” I pointed at my dad who made a scowl at my answers. He was so against my decisions. It's been like that since I hit puberty.

Jihoon laughed getting some whine to his cup. He got comfy. He was up to something “How weird. I choose K university to be far away from home” I saw Mino playing slowly with his tongue glaring at his son. He was losing patience “You seem pretty young Mr kang” Jihoon quickly changed topic “Did you knock up your girlfriend at 16 too?” Soda got out my mouth. I couldn’t help but laugh.

The white tablecloth dad loved so much was stained with coke. Making Jihoon laugh. Dad laughed as well because he wasn't the type to feel offended by teenager's remarks. He was so use to me and Hyunsuk sarcastic jokes.

"What the hell Jihoon" Mino held him by the neck making Jihoon squirm

“Holly shit dad” he said

“It's ok” dad say while wiping my mouth. I was not ashamed even when Jihoon was looking at me “I'm 34 years”

“Hormonal teenager” Jihoon exclaimed taking some more of his whine “I was still thinking CLEAN & CLEAR worked wonders on my zits at 15”

“I can’t imagine you that innocent” I glared at him. I stabbed the meat I had on my plate once I heard him laugh. His laugh was so irritating that it made me hate him even more.

"You know. Your dad seems pretty laid back" Jihoon said once we were told to clean the dishes. I was sure they wanted us to be friends. _If only they knew_. Once I saw neither of them were looking at us I pushed him once again.

“What the fuck man? The bank notified me”

“Hands off” He order me. Once again the roles were turn around. He was leading what I wanted to be my time to be scary. He looked at me, showing me the gun’s he had as arms. Intimidating me when he crossed his arms and leaned against the kitchen island “What’s the big deal? I didn’t know you were so greedy! You probably have clothes worth more than what I spent”

“I’m not greedy!” I suddenly felt my face red “the think is ...dad checks my bills. I don’t have a car that needs maintenance”

“Then what’s the solution?”

“I...” I close my mouth. I didn’t have one. I couldn’t negotiate with him. Somehow he made me believe I was at fault for being caught smoking “Fine. I will come out with something” I mumbled. I could felt him smiling from behind.

“What?” He laughed out loud clapping his hands when I shook my shoulder for me “Are you sulking?” I was red.

“N-No” I mumbled “YES… because I don’t know why are you being like this!”

“Life sucks” the stupid said playing with his cellphone and I suddenly received a notification.

“Did you just bought an iPad?”

“I needed a new one”

I should have known when the older smirked and quietly did what I told him. I got my card pretty easily. He confidently winked at me from the table where everyone was.

I couldn’t stop being angry at dad the next few days. I couldn’t understand why was he doing this. He was living under Mino’s care so he was practically well off as well but he was stealing me as if I’ve done him harm. I couldn’t help going to sleep every night wishing for my dad’s relationship to end.

“Junkyu” Dad knocked my door one Friday. Staff came in and out of home all the day. Dad was throwing a party for my high school graduation. It was just for close friends of dad and kids I grow up with. My mood was better. I didn’t received any message from the bank. I was at least in peace. Thankful dad was distracted with Mino that he totally forgot to check on my recipe “Hey” he pulled my headphones “Stop being grumpy “It’s your day”

“I don’t recall going to school with Mino and his son”

“Stop that” I finally looked at him from my game. The tone of his voice change “I’m tired of your attitude. I’m sorry if you don’t approve my relationship but don’t be rude” he went to the walking closet to prepare my clothes “Get ready and don’t you dare to embarrass me”

“I hate you”


End file.
